Sweetness Follows
by The Resident Vampyr
Summary: A Spike & Buffy fiction. The world is a vampire. An unusual rise of vampire population threatens the town of Sunnydale that could leave Spike dusted. Riley returns to Sunnydale to give his relationship with Buffy another chance and her dilemma of getting


Title:   
Synopsis: The world is a vampire. An unusual rise of vampire population threatens the town of Sunnydale that could leave Spike dusted. Riley returns to Sunnydale to give his relationship with Buffy another chance and her dilemma of getting back with him or moving forward.   
Note: A post 'Glorious' short fiction. The fourth of 5 based on a series of fiction called 'the Vampyr Pentateuch' starting with '[Against One][1]'.   
Date: Monday, 09 January, 2001 : 02:42:12 PM  
Written by: [The Resident Web Vampyr][2] © 2000-2001.  
Credits: [See here][3].  
Characters in play: Buffy Xander Willow Riley Harmony Spike Giles  
  
  
  
p a r t o n e  
  
SCENE 1. NIGHT 1.  
Sunnydale graveyard. Buffy and the Scoobies are on patrol. First time in more than a couple of weeks. Buffy agreed that they can come with her but she reminded them to keep precautionary measures at all times. Times have changed drastically in Sunnydale. More and more unwanted demons and monsters converged in this town, causing a lot of civilian casualties. The danger became more apparent during Glory's short reign over Sunnydale. That came to a stop when Buffy, Dawn and the Scoobies successfully defeated and destroyed the newest big bad, of course with the help of an unexpected ally - Ben. But what about a bleached pest that also lent a helping hand? As much as Buffy doesn't want to admit it, Spike indeed helped them during those troubled times and even when she least expect it. Although at the moment, the area seemed quiet and no vampires anywhere on sight to slay, she could never be too careful about it. Speaking of vampires, _where in Sunnydale is Spike?_, Buffy thought. It's not as if she misses his annoying little antics, but it kind of _unusual_ for him not to be around.  
  
"Okay guys, we've covered all the northern sector of this town. Anybody wants to split up?" suggested Buffy.  
  
The Scoobies looked at each other as if to say, they're really not interested since it's way past midnight and they needed to take a break for the night. "In fact, I think we'd better go home now since there are no vampires around to stake," said Willow. "What d'you say?" she referred to Buffy.  
  
"I dunno, I got this strange feeling that something will happen tonight. I mean, there's gotta be something... somewhere!" said Buffy, a bit frustrated.   
  
  
SCENE 2. NIGHT 1.  
Somewhere on the farthest part of Sunnydale, almost outside of town, 6 friends walking home from a par-tay. Lots of dancing, smoking, and drinking from where they've come from. Chandler, one of the more high spirited member of the pack, accidentally forgot to put gas on his car and you guessed it right, they were stranded. The boys - Chandler, Ross, and Joey volunteered to get gas from the nearest town, Sunnydale, and promised to be back as soon as possible. The girls - Rachel, Monica, and Phoebe, insisted that they come along too. They wouldn't be caught _dead_ waiting for them in the middle of the road, in a car, without gas.   
  
They reached the town after walking for about 30 minutes. By now, some of them are sober enough to notice the 6 figures ahead of them. They can't really see what they looked liked, but they did seem to be pretty pale, have very long faces, and had a bumpy foreheads. Although they may be a bit odd, the six friends were glad to see that somebody's still up this late to ask for directions. Joey, being the smartest, volunteered himself to ask for the nearest service station. "Hey man, I know it's kinda late but, do you know where we can find the nearest gas station?" The leader of the pack just looked at him and smiled, showing his long, pointed teeth. "It's your lucky night..." Joey didn't hear the rest of the sentence, he collapsed on the road while his other friends screamed in horror. One by one, the lurid figures moved forward and surrounded the remaining five preys to feast on.  
  
  
p a r t t w o

SCENE 3. DAY 2. MIDDAY.  
Buffy and Willow in school, walking along the corridors to go to their next class. They're talking about their plans for the coming long weekend. Willow suggested that they go to this really cool spot somewhere outside Sunnydale where you can find an assortment of spells, gems and potions, and other witches' stuffs. She added it's some sort of a Wicca convention, but they can look for slayer weaponries as well.   
  
"Or we can hang out at Merrick's Venue and meet some boys. Anya said, it's a good place to start," Willow winked at Buffy. It's not exactly _her_ looking for a male companion, she has Tara. It's for Buffy. She knows her best friend needs to have some fun once in a while, being all busy with the patrolling and school, plus it is a long weekend. "Come on, Buffy, what do you say? It'll be a girls night out!" said Willow in an excited voice.  
  
Buffy's not much of a social person herself, said she'll think about it. She couldn't imagine herself dating anybody at the moment or even the thought of going out to meet _boys_. She's just not ready to take another step into the love realm again. And if she did, it'll be with _somebody_ who will be there for her and understands her and not walk away from her. Someone strong enough to fight for their love until the very end.

They entered the classroom together and sat on their respective seats. The teacher, Professor Wick is making a statement about how they, the students, see themselves in years to come. Will they become professionals, assholes, or professional assholes? Everybody laughed. Buffy included.  
  
"It's funny for now, but when you think about it, I guarantee you, all of you will not be laughing for long," added Professor Wick. "So what about it, any volunteers?" he looked around waiting for answers. "Yes, Mr. Neil."  
  
A young student said he sees himself as an entrepreneur and take over his family's business. The professor agreed, "But are you doing this because you want it? Is it just because you're obliged to do it? Or you're just fascinated by the fact that you will be your own boss?" he asked.   
  
"Well, if you put it that way... I'm not sure. I mean, I want to do it, yeah..." _Or so it seems_, said the student.  
  
"Do you have other interests other than what you're molded to be? Say, being a poet, or a musician, or even a teacher?" addressed the professor to the entire class. Some of them nodded their heads. "See, that's what I meant. What drives you to succeed in your chosen field. What motivates you to become what you are?"   
  
"This however, may be true to some of you. Others may just want a simple life, a normal life." The professor paused. "It may not be very easy at times, but life finds a way to true happiness and success in life."  
  
Buffy felt compelled to what Professor Wick is saying. She had had experiences that is beyond normal, in fact most of it are supernatural. She had destroyed and came face to face with all kinds of monsters, demons, and vampires. And true, she wants a normal life.  
  
Just before the class ended, Professor Wick made the topic an assignment. "Since we have a long weekend coming Friday, I would like everyone to prepare a 2-page essay, no less than 1000 words on what or where do you think you will be 5 years from now. Just think about it and be prepared to submit it next week."  
  
A sounding disappointment from the students can be heard after that announcement. A long weekend and they'll be spending it doing essay reports.   
  
As for Buffy, more important things came into mind. _Will she ever experience a normal life, five years from now? Will she ever see the light of day, five years from now..?_  


SCENE 4. DAY 2. LATE AFTERNOON.  
Spike's crypt. He and Harmony are in "bed". Spike's not in the mood right now for Harmony's little game. She's plainly stupid and unworthy of his attention. If it hadn't for his physical needs, he wouldn't even bother spending time with her. Not that it's all important to him, but he is still an unbreathing being that needs satisfaction in his unlife. If the one he adores cannot give it to him, he will find it in somebody else. _Now, how will that sound to the girl of his dreams if she found out that sex is just a casual thing for him?_ Spike thought. _Is this object of his affection really affecting him this bad that he can't function normally whenever he thinks of her? _  
  
"No! Not if I can help it." Spike shook his head.  
  
"What's wrong, little _Spikey_ needs some tuning up?" asked Harmony.  
  
Spike shot an evil glance at her. "None of your concern, cupcakes..." he said coldly. Spike's clearly irritated with her. He doesn't know why he still put up with a half-wit like her. He stood up, grabbed a cigarette and walked to his chair.   
  
"I have great news for you, my blondie bear," started Harmony. "I met a couple of newly sired vampires down at Merrick's Venue. They said they belong to a much higher network of vampires but I didn't bother to ask since I don't really care, not that I want to join them or what. Anyways, they all have funny names like Chandler and Phoebe... and they looked so familiar to me... well, except for that Ross guy. I wonder where I've seen them..."  
  
Spike, barely listening to what she has to say, sat on his chair and pulled out his zeppo to light the cigarette that's in his mouth. He's thinking his next move to Buffy._ Will he continue following her around like a nut case, just a bystander waiting for an opportunity for her to notice him? Or will he finally open up his feelings and prove to her that he is worthy of her affection, that he can be almost-human if he wanted to, that he has indeed changed?_ He decided not to light the cigarette anymore.  
  
"... And you know what? They're willing to do _our_ little mission in life!" beamed Harmony.   
  
Spike, still buried in his own thoughts, instinctively heard the last part of Harmony's story and caught his attention. "Mission? What mission?" asked Spike.  
  
"Don't you remember anymore?" she said. "The death of the Slayer!" Harmony concerned for her boy toy not remembering. "Spikey, we'd better think of a way to get that chip out of your head before it clouds your mind. You're starting to worry me, baby."  
  
_Pfft. Mission? Hah! That mission is long gone honey. I have a different mission in my unlife now._ Spike troubled on where this is heading. "What? You made a deal with some, low-life vampires to do your dirty job? I-I mean, our plan and you didn't even tell me first?"  
  
"Well yeah, didn't we agree that I'm the one who's supposed to kill her? I figured... there's this new bunch of blood sucking vamps in town, and you being so _busy_ and all... with --- stuffs." Harmony, not knowing what she's talking about, continued, "That's what _you_ want right? Have the Slayer killed?"  
  
"Uh-You figured," he chuckled. "Yeah, right. And when did you start figuring out what I want?!"  
  
"Well, is it or isn't it what you want?!" demanded Harmony.  
  
Spike just stared at her. He knows what he want. He wants Buffy, with him, alive.   
  
  
  
  
p a r t t h r e e  
  
SCENE 5. DAY 2. LATE AFTERNOON.  
The Magic Shop. Buffy talking to Giles about the truth on her mortality. No known slayer ever lived past their 25th year. She's worried that she may be one of them, if they haven't found out any secret knowledge or information that can help her extend her life. She reflected this in relation with an essay report at school and it's been bothering her for sometime now. This past year, she and Giles still haven't found a way to explore her true origin, her dark side, which according to a powerful vampire, does exists in her. And if her slayer instinct is correct, her dark nature will prevent her early demise.  
  
"Maybe we're looking at it at the wrong angle, Buffy," said Giles. "I agree that your dark side, being a hunter and a killer, oh, I don't even want to use that word, believe me..." he interrupted, "...will help you prepare for future challenges. But we're missing the point here, what if it's not the only thing that counts?" asked Giles.   
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Didn't Spike said to you that you're asking the wrong questions? That it's not how past slayers died, it's _why_ they died."  
  
Buffy's train of thought shifted from their discussion to a more personal level.   
  
"I guess _he's_ right. I mean, I thought about it and I'm glad I have you guys, my family and friends," Buffy said proudly. "I don't need anything else...._anyone_. I have what I need." But that's not exactly true. Deep down, Buffy holds into that dream where she can have a normal life, a family of her own, a pink house with the white picket fences, a husband to come home to.  
  
"Giles, where do you see myself five years from now?" she said.  
  
  
  
SCENE 6. NIGHT 2.   
  
"Buffy."  
  
Buffy, startled by someone calling her. She's been daydreaming about that beautiful pink house and the rose garden in the backyard. She didn't realize that she's still at the Magic Shop preparing to patrol that night. It was Xander who called her.  
  
"Are we going to patrol tonight? 'Cause Anya and I have plans, and... we sorta -" Xander explained.  
  
Buffy didn't let him finish, she just said it's okay since she'd been patrolling solo before. And besides, there are no new threat in Sunnydale anyways.   
  
  
SCENE 7. NIGHT 2.   
Somewhere in southern mausoleum, a group of vampires gathered themselves to plot an attack to a certain peroxide vampire. The newly-sired ones were there as well, with a different agenda. They told them about a vampire named Harmony who wanted the Slayer killed. They agreed. But that isn't the case anymore, said the speaker of the rest of the vampires. Their hatred for the one formerly known as William is greater than their intentions of killing the Slayer.   
  
Amidst the group is a dark figure hidden in its shadows. The only thing visible to this figure is it's long hands and an _amulet_ hanging from its neck. They regarded this figure as their leader, being the oldest of them all. It's been listening for awhile now on how they would proceed with the plan. They had had enough of the one who can't bite; first killing off one of their kind, then leading the Slayer in their hideout and the next thing they knew, their vamp nest was torched and their business ruined. Not to mention his new found allegiance with the Slayer.  
  
"You can do whatever you want with the girl..." it finally spoken. "But I want him delivered untouched..." said the figure amongst them. It has such a faint voice, almost whispering.  
  
  
  
  
p a r t f o u r  
  
SCENE 8. NIGHT 2.   
Buffy decided to patrol at the east sector not farther from their house, having not able to go there lately. The weather had a nice blend of warmt and a bit of a chill, just enough for a good walk. She noticed that there is a commotion a few meters away from her. It looked like a group of vampires ganging on a _helpless_ creature. She ran towards the middle of it and saw Spike surrounded by nine vampires. He successively beaten one of them when another vampire approached from his back.  
  
"Watch out!!!" shouted Buffy. She delivered a kick across its face that sent it flying. Spike saw what she did to the vampire and smiled. "Glad you can make it, luv."  
  
Buffy acknowledged Spike. Two more vampires approached them, this time they got dusted in a matter of seconds. The remaining ones scrambled to their feet, avoiding further confrontation. One of them shouted, "This is not the end Spike...Slayer!"  
  
"Tell you new buddies, that I'm not afraid of them!" Spike shouted back.  
  
"Why am I not surprised to see you being mobbed by your own kind?" said Buffy, facing up to him after saving his ass.  
  
"Hmp.. they are just jealous because I have you by my side," replied Spike in a cocky smile. "Don't worry, they won't be back."  
  
"And how do you know that?" asked Buffy, waiting for an answer.  
  
"They wouldn't exactly want to be fertilizers in the future would they?" he said sarcastically. "Besides, this is not about me, it's about you." It's not true and he knows it. Just before Buffy saw him fighting the vampires, they warned him something about being a traitor and revenge for trashing their nests operation.  
  
"What are you saying?" said Buffy, confused.  
  
"Look Buffy, I heard somewhere that there's a gang of vampires that's out to get you. I just want you to know that if you need help, you can count on me," he said sincerely.   
  
Buffy didn't say anything but she appreciates the warning though. She decided to leave since there's not much to do out there anymore. Spike getting no response from her again, called out.  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
"What now Spike?" she said while walking back home.   
  
"A-Are you doing something else tonight?" asked Spike. Walking as fast as he could to catch up with Buffy.   
  
"Why?" asked Buffy. She doesn't like the tone of his voice. She walked faster.  
  
"M-Maybe, we could hang-out for a while at t-The Bronze or somewhere..." unsure if what he said is correct. He's been planning to ask her out for days and when the time comes, he felt very nervous. "They have great Buffalo wings and this new onion thing, it's delicious!" he continued.  
  
Buffy stopped walking and looked at him. "Are you asking me out?" she said.  
  
"Well," he considered. "If you like to put it that way... yeah." He swallowed. _Say yes, oh please, say yes, _he thought. Buffy gave him a suspicious look and continued walking, only this time it's faster.  
  
"It-It's just a way of me saying that I'm glad you showed up back there and save my ass from those bloody bastards!" he maneuvered his approach.

Buffy ignored him and continued her way. After a minute or two she said, "Thanks, but no thanks."   
  
"At least let me walk with you." Spike following her, "In case, they jumped in on me again."  
  
"I thought you said they were after me, not you?" said Buffy.   
  
"Well, okay. They were after me too... sodding bastards..." he replied.  
  
They reached her house in a matter of minutes. Buffy stopped at the porch and faced Spike. "You're a vampire Spike. You've killed many of your kind and I don't mean to sound enthusiastic about it, but you can handle those thugs. So, I don't think you need me." Buffy entered her house.  
  
Spike, left standing outside her house, whispered to himself, "On the contrary my dear, I _do_ need you."  
  
  
SCENE 9. NIGHT 2.   
Buffy closed the door behind her. _What could Spike be thinking by asking her out? As a thank you gesture from saving him? Is he turning human or something? This is a scary thing, _Buffy thought. _Something majorly weird is going on with Spike. Him acting like a normal person?...duh! If this is normal, I don't wanna know what isn't anymore_. She approached the still-lighted kitchen and was surprised to see her mom with a visitor.  
  
"Riley..." Buffy gasped.

  
  
p a r t f i v e

SCENE 10. DAY 3. MIDDAY.   
Buffy had such a disturbing evening last night after fighting vampires that attacked Spike which apparently were after her as well, and a visit from someone that she least expected. Riley wanted to talked to her about the couple of months that he was away and the true nature of his visit. He didn't expect her to be ready to face him last night with such short notice, so he invited her to have dinner with him and talk. She was sitting in the cafeteria with Willow and Tara sharing what had happened the night before. She badly needed advice from her friends on what to do next.  
  
"What are you gonna tell him?" asked Willow.  
  
The worse part is, she doesn't know what to tell him. She herself is confused with her feelings. _Is she glad that he's back or does she merely wants the idea of him back?_, Buffy thought. Absence does make the heart grow fonder, but that is not the case here. Part of her is happy and excited about his return, however, so many things has happened in the past couple of months and somehow she managed to move forward with her life, little by little, without him by her side.   
  
"I don't know..." said Buffy.   
  
  
  
SCENE 11. DAY 3. NIGHT.   
THE BRONZE. Buffy and Riley sat in a private corner of the Bronze. Riley started the conversation by explaining what happened to him in Belize. The operation was in total chaos from the very beginning. The place was contaminated with monsters who made their dwelling in the forests of Central Belize. These monsters have the keen ability to regenerate themselves over a prolonged period of time, surpassing their life expectancy by almost twice their lifetime. Considering these findings, his team made it crucial to annahilate these monsters without hesitation. It's destroy or be destroyed. Riley didn't like the idea of merciless killings, he guessed he never had that edge ever since. It made him to reconsider his motivation in joining the team and finally decided to abandon the mission and get back to his former life and search for the one true thing that made him complete.  
  
"And that's why I am here Buffy," said Riley. "All the while I was in Belize, all I keep thinking about is you." He held her hands into his. "I want us back together again, Buffy. And this time for good."  
  
Buffy is speechless. _Is this the second chance she's been waiting for to have a normal life, a normal relationship with a normal person? The pink house with the rose garden in the backyard? _She remembered how she'd given Riley everything she has, everything she is, body and soul. Yes, she remembered Riley...  
  
"Riley," she said softly. "I can't give you a straight answer tonight, you know that. There were so many things that happened while you were gone and I don't think I can sum it all up in one conversation; the things I've learned, the things I've shared with those close to me. It'll take some time to get used to it again, do you understand what I'm saying?"  
  
"I understand," he said quietly.  
  
  
  
  
p a r t s i x  
  
SCENE 12. DAY 3. LATENIGHT.   
SUMMER'S FRONT GATE. Riley walked Buffy back to her house. Once or twice Riley talked about memories they once had like the first time they dated. Buffy smiled upon the mention of the _cheese_. They arrived at her front gate and said goodnight to each other.   
  
"I had a great time..." said Buffy.  
  
"I'm glad you did. Do you want to go out sometime again, maybe tomorrow?" asked Riley pursuasively.  
  
"Sorry, I can't. I have to finish this paper," said Buffy indifferently.  
  
"That's okay." said Riley. "Probably, next week then?"  
  
"Yeah, probably..." she said.  
  
Riley leaned forward and kissed her. It was a small gentle kiss. Buffy looked at him trying to remember how it felt when they were still together. He said goodnight and walked off.  
  
Buffy approached their front porch and opened the door. She stopped. She thought she heard footsteps from the side of their house.  
  
Spike standing in the shadows. It's as if he's been there for sometime now judging from the way he leaned his back to the house for support. He wanted to see Buffy, which by now is a pretty common routine of his.  
  
"So, you're back into each other arms again, eh?" said Spike irritated.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Almost 2 hours now, I thought I can patrol with you tonight. But then again, you already made your _rounds_ with whitebread over there," he said pointing his lips to Riley.  
  
"Are you spying on me now? For your information, Riley and I are friends. And I don't think I need to patrol elsewhere when there is one in front of me that needs staking," said Buffy sarcastically.  
  
"Friends huh? We're _friends_, but I don't see us going out, much less kiss," said Spike, acting like a jealous lover.  
  
Buffy can't believe what she's hearing. She's totally amazed how Spike gets in her nerves almost instantly, without even trying. Here she is, just came from a nice dinner out, and here is an obnoxious vampire who seemed determine to meddle with her personal life.

"And who said we're friends...?" said Buffy, wanting to prove him wrong. "By the way, why are you suddenly being so twitchy?"  
  
"I'm just curious why you seemed to be so okay that he's back, after leaving you so that he can satisfy his macho stunt. After all you've been through with him, not understanding what you are, not knowing what you need... and you're still considering a relationship with him?" Spike said, almost reading how Buffy felt.   
  
"And what exactly do you mean by that?" she asked.   
  
"It means, there are others -- other _man_ who deserves you more than him. Somebody who can appreciate you and love you for who you are," he said impatiently.  
  
"And who are you to talk about relationships, huh? Tell me, when was the last time you experienced true love? Drusilla? Harmony?"   
  
Spike didn't answer. He didn't need to.  
  
"That's what I thought..." she said quietly. "Go home Spike...". Buffy entered her house.  
  
  
  
p a r t s e v e n  
  
SCENE 13. DAY 3. MIDNIGHT.   
Spike walked back to his crypt. He had random thoughts about what happened at the Summer's house just now. _Buffy said it right. Who am I to tell her what love is, when clearly she doesn't think I am capable of it_, he thought.  
  
He certainly doesn't care for a twit like Harmony. He loved syphilis more than her!   
  
His mind drifted to Drusilla. He was a poncy poet when she met him. A poet in love with a girl who doesn't even know he existed; much like what he is in most of his relationships. He owe Drusilla for awakening the passion hidden inside him. He was devoted to her almost like a goddess. She was his sire, his companion for his unlife, until she left him for a disgusting demon. Right about the same time when he realized that _maybe_ Drusilla was not his true love after all. Maybe he haven't found his true love... until now.  
  
A sudden crash came falling to his head. Spike fell down.  
  
  
  
SCENE 14. DAY 3. MIDNIGHT.   
BUFFY'S ROOM.  
Buffy is having trouble sleeping. She's tired, she's confused, and she still have to finish the essay assignment given by her professor at school. Buffy opened her radio and listened to the music playing. She took a pen and paper out of her desk drawer and started outlining her essay. _How do I see myself 5 years from now?_, she wrote. Buffy paused. She stared at the blank paper then started to write.  
  
/ listen here, my sister and my brother /   
/ what did you think, when you lost another /   
/ oh, sweetness follows /   
  
She remembered asking Giles if she can move past her 25th year and live longer. "To move on, you have to let go of something in yourself that's been holding you," he said.  
  
/ I used to wonder, why did you bother /   
/ to distance from one, into the other /   
/ oh, sweetness follows /   
  
She remembered Riley. The way he held her hands in his. His proposal to renew their relationship. His gentle kiss on her lips. She remembered Riley...  
  
/ it's these little things, that can pull you under /   
/ live your life, filled with joy and laughter /   
/ oh, sweetness follows /   
  
She remembered being a slayer, her dreams of a normal life, her mom, the first slayer, the Bronze, her friends, a rose garden in the backyard, Angel, the vampire nest, Dracula, school, Dawn, The Magic shop, the white picket fences, the pink house, Spike.  
  
Buffy stopped. She had a strange feeling. "Spike..."  
  
  
  
SCENE 15. DAY 4. TWILIGHT.   
Inside the crypt. Spike is unconscious in his bed, sporting a small gash in his head. A hand, belonging to a dark figure laying beside him, traveled from his forehead to his cheeks touching it softly, while its other hand remain holding an _amulet_ hanging from its neck. A faint, shrill voice sings in an inordinate lullaby that resonate throughout the crypt. Dru smiled.  
  
  
  
  
t o b e c o n c l u d e d  
  
Next on the series, " [**No More**][4]." The fifth and final series of The Vampyr Pentateuch.   
Also by The Resident Web Vampyr : Against One, Stronger than Desire, Glorious, Sweetness Follows, No More, An Ode to Spike and Buffy, Countercheck,Blood Lies, Crushed, I was made to love you too.

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/vampireloveslayer
   [2]: mailto:vampireloveslayer@yahoo.com
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/vampireloveslayer/sb_credits.html
   [4]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=186474



End file.
